Facebook
by A. L. Sokatoha
Summary: Et si la ShinRa décidait de développé Facebook? J'ai écrit ça avec 5 tasse de café dans le sang, alors soyez indulgent...


Facebook façon Final Fantasy VII

**Cloud Strife** est en couple avec : un mec mort...

**Zack Fair** le héros dit : Ah beh ça fait plaisir !

**Aerith la dernière Cetra** dit : En même temps, il a raison, Zack...

**Cloud Strife** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuffie la princesse matéria<strong> dit : Pourquoi personne ne veut me vendre des matérias ?

**Vincent Valentine** dit : Peut-être parce que tout le monde sais que tu n'achètes rien ?

**Barret Wallace** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Tifa Lockheart<strong> et **Aerith la dernière Cetra** sont maintenant ami(e)s.

**Barret Wallace** dit : C'est pas trop tôt !

**Aerith la dernière Cetra** aime ça.

**Tifa Lockheart** dit : On t'en pose des questions, nous ?

**Aerith le dernière Cetra** aime ça.

**Yuffie la princesse matéria** dit : C'est juste que maintenant elle s'est rendu compte que Cloud était pris par quelqu'un d'autre , alors du coup, elle en a plus rien à faire d'Aerith...

**Barret Wallace** et **Aerith la dernière Cetra** aime ça.

**Tifa Lockheart** dit : T'as pas les matérias de quelqu'un à aller voler, par hasard ?

**Vincent Valentine** aime ça.

**Yuffie la princesse matéria** dit : Les tiennes ?

**Aerith la dernière Cetra** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth<strong> a ajouté «domination du monde » à ses activités.

**Zack Fair le héros** aime ça.

**Rufus ShinRa** a ajouté « domination du monde » à ses activités.

**Reno des Turks** aime ça.

**Zack Fair le héros** dit : Y'a un problème les mecs, vous ne pouvez pas diriger tous les deux le monde...

**Sephiroth** dit :Va chier, Fair !

**Rufus ShinRa** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth<strong> a ajouté « planter des gens avec une épée de 3 mètre de longs » dans ses intérêts.

**Zack Fair le héros** aime ça.

**Cloud Strife** dit : Pas quand tu te la prends dans le ventre, crois moi...

**Aerith la dernière Cetra** dit : Je confirme...

**Président ShinRa qui est tellement pas important qu'il n'a même pas de prénom **dit : Moi aussi.

**Sephiroth** et **Rufus ShinRa** aiment ça.

**Cloud Strife** dit : Sympa.

**Aerith la dernière Cetra **dit : Je confirme

**Président ShinRa qui est tellement pas important qu'il n'a même pas de prénom **dit : Moi aussi.

**Yuffie la princesse matéria** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Cid THE pilote number 1 !<strong> dit : Sympa ton nom Valentine !

**Vince le petit choux à la crème de Maman Yuffie **dit : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Vince le petit choux à la crème de Maman Yuffie **dit : YUFFIE ! Si je te choppe t'es morte !

**Yuffie la princesse matéria** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Marlène Wallace<strong> dit : Cloud, pourquoi tu es plus petit que Papa ?

**Barret Wallace** aime ça.

**Cloud Strife** dit : C'est comme ça.

**Zack Fair le héros** dit : Il a pas mangé assez de soupe quand il était petit !

**Sephiroth** aime ça.

**Cloud Strife** dit : Nianiania... MOI au moins je n'ai pas était modifié génétiquement.

**Aerith la dernière Cetra** aime ça.

**Sephiroth** dit : Va chier Strife. C'est pas comme si je l'avais choisit, je te signale...

**Zack Fair le héros** dit : Techniquement, tu as été modifié Cloud. Tu te souviens que tu as passé quatre ans de ta vie dans un tube ?

**Sephiroth** aime ça.

**Cloud Strife** dit : T'as gagné le droit de dormir sur le canapé.

**Aerith la d****ernière Cetra** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Zack Fair le héros<strong>,** Sephiroth** et 11 autres personnes aiment :

«Parler à Cloud, c'est communiquer avec les Chocobos ! »

**Cloud Strife qui n'est PAS un chocobos** dit : Les mecs je vous hais. Et pour toi ça fera DEUX semaine sur le canapé.

**Aerith la dernière Cetra** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Reno des Turks<strong> aime : « tuer des gens fait partit de mon métier »

**Rude des Turks, Tseng des Turks** et 6 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth<strong> aime «les documentaires sur la reproduction des chocobos »

**Zack Fair le héros** aime ça.

**Cloud Strife qui n'est PAS un chocobos** dit : Vous me gonflez avec ça.

**Sephiroth** dit : Kwak ?

**Zack Fair le héros** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Reno des Turks<strong> aime « planquer les lunettes de soleil de Rude parce que le voir chercher, c'est marrant.

**Rude des Turks** dit : … T'es un homme mort, Reno.

**Tseng des Turks** et **Rufus ShinRa** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Tseng des Turks<strong> dit : Joli œil au beurre noir, Reno.

**Rufus ShinRa** aime ça.

**Rufus ShinRa** dit : Rude, j'imagine qu'on te le doit ?

**Rude des Turks** dit : Oui Monsieur.

**Rufus ShinRa** dit : Tu as bien mérité un mois de salaires en plus.

**Rude des Turks** dit : Merci Monsieur.

**Reno des Turks** dit : Bande de connard...

**Rufus ShinRa** dit : Reno, dans mon bureau. TOUT DE SUITE !

**Elena des Turks** dit : Je commence déjà à emballer tes affaires ou tu veux le faire tous seul ?

**Tseng des Turks** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud<strong> **Strife** aime « voir son mec se faire draguer par toutes les filles de la Planète »

**Aerith la dernière Cetra** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth<strong> aime « avoir des larbins pour faire le travail à ma place »

**Rufus ShinRa** aime ça.

**Reno des Turks** dit : Pas moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuffie la princesse<strong> matéria dit : À la pêche aux moules moules moules, je n'irai plus maman...

**Cloud Strife** qui ne va pas tarder à étrangler Yuffie, la ninja de ses deux dit : Yuffie tu dis un seul mot de ce que tu as vu et tu es une femme morte compris ?

**Yuffie la princesse** matéria aime ça.

**Vincent Valentine** dit : A toi aussi elle t'a fait le coup ?

**Cloud Strife** dit : Malheureusement...

**Yuffie la princesse matéria** dit : Te plain pas mon petit choux à la crème Vinny ! T'a bien apprécié ce qu'il c'est passé ensuite, si ma mémoire est bonne.

**Vincent Valentine** qui va aidé Cloud à tuer Yuffie dit : Cloud, on la tue ensemble ?

**Cloud Strife** dit : Volontiers

**Yuffie la princesse** **matéria** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuffie la princesse matéria<strong> aime ''surprendre un vampire sexy sous la douche''

* * *

><p><strong>Reno des Turks<strong> dit : Seph' tu les veux toujours mes menottes ?

**Zack Fair le héros** aime ça.

**Sephiroth, qui jubile** **à l'idée de sa soirée** dit : Oh que oui.

**Cloud Strife** dit : Je le sens mal...

* * *

><p><strong>Aerith<strong> **la dernière Cetra** aime ''offrir un chiot''

**Zack Fair le héros** dit : Jamais plus tu m'offre un clebs, vu ? Ce sale cabot à pisser sur mon canapé !

**Sephiroth** aime ça.

**Sephiroth** dit : Il t'allais si bien pourtant...

**Zack Fair le héros allergique aux chiens** dit : Va chier Sephiroth !

* * *

><p><strong>Reno des Turks<strong> aime : ''les pauses café avec son patron''

**Rufus ShinRa** dit : RENO TU M'ENLEVES CA TOUT DE SUITE !

**Reno des Turks** dit : C'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure...

**Sephiroth** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong> Reno des Turks<strong> est passé de ''Turks'' à ''chômage''

**Cloud Strife, Rufus ShinR****a** et 11 personnes aiment ça.

**Reno, nouvellement au chomdu** dit : Bande d'enfoiré

**Tseng des Turks** dit : Tu l'a cherché aussi.

**Elena des Turks** dit : C'est vrai.

**Rude des Turks** et Cloud Strife aiment ça.

**Reno, nouvellement au chomdu** dit : Rigoles pas trop Strife. Ça va tes poignet, au faite ?

**Sephiroth** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud Strife<strong> est en couple avec **Sephiroth**

**Zack Fair le héros** et **Aerith la dernière Cetra** aiment ça.

Fin.


End file.
